Sasuke's Sister
by Inu-chan2
Summary: Sasuke is travelling. Not near, not far, but somewhere.He happens to run into someone that will change his life forever.


It was early. No one was outside. Except one. A tall, lean girl tumbled through the fresh, dewy meadow, her silken mass of blue-black hair entagling it self behind her. The shone brightly against the pinkish morning sky. Oops. Stumbled. She rolled down the hill, grass sticking to her pink shirt and dark blue cargo shorts. She was giggling outrageously. Finally, she stood up, sighing, and tied up her hair into a ponytail.

"Sukiko-chan!! Over here!" yelled a small girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was across the meadow. After Sukiko gathered her self together, she jogged across the tall grass, leaving an obvious path of where she'd been. She would get in trouble for that later.

Sasuke was traveling through a small village engulfed in the surronding forest. Around it was a grass meadow, a corn field, wheat fields, and cotton fields. It was not a ninja village. Just some stray little colony with, say, sixty or so people. Not worth his time, but right in the middle of where he was and where he wanted to be.

He approached the gate, hands in his pockets, in typical I'm-Too-Cool-For-School stance. He was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back, dark khaki cargo shorts, sandals, and some other bags and packages. Hair? The oh-so-Sasuke style. In the corner of his eye he could see two figures playing in a grass meadow.

Sukiko was totally drenched, thru and thru. She was exhausted, yet totally satisfied with her morning. She and her best friend, Hikari, were arm in arm, breathless. Trudging through the grass, she spotted a figure standing by her village's gate.

"Who could that be?" thought Sukiko aloud.

Hikari shook her head.

"Dunno. Who cares?" she replied monotonosly.

Sukiko was very curious. She climbed up onto the road. It was a boy. He had the Uchiha emblem on his back. So did she.

For a fourteen year old girl, Sukiko was very childlike. Yet, she had the responsibility and work ethic to live on her own (besides Hikari) in her small village. She knew she was a Uchiha. However, she never knew if anyone else in her family survived Itachi. When she was younger she escaped from Itachi and fled to a nearby village. It was then that she met Hikari, who later moved to the village they lived in now. Hikari had no family at all. The two girls quickly became friends. They now are living together. For a while Hikari was a bit impressed with the fact that Sukiko was a Uchiha. However, like dust on a windy day, the feeling was quickly blown away.

Sasuke noticed the girl's emblem on her back. So he couldn't help but approach her. His eyebrows were furrowed, his black eyes piercing hers.

"What's that on your back." he said flatly.

"Why, a Uchiha symbol of course," she replied, every bubbly. "I can't help but notice there is one on your back, too!"

Sasuke's glare was intense, but it was like ice on a warm stove- quickly melted by her grin.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Sasuke inquired.

"Uchiha Sukiko. What about you, huh?"

There was a silence. Hikari whispered to Sukiko-

"Hey! Sukiko! Is this hottie a Uchiha too?"

Sukiko grinned and replied,

"Dunno, Hikari-chan."

Finally Sasuke replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I wasn't aware there wasn't anyone else Itachi didn't _kill_."

Still with a wide grin plastered across her face, Sukiko said,

"Yeah me neither! So glad to know I have family! Won't you come and stay?"

"No thanks. I gotta go."

"Go where?" Hikari chimed.

"Somewhere." said Sasuke.

"Aww, come on, Big Brother!"

Sasuke froze. No one had ever called him "big brother" before.

You see, Sasuke and Sukiko did not live together. They had different parents and lived seperately. Sukiko did not have any siblings. Sukiko's parents were not exactly considered Uchihas. They are quite distant from the clan, yet are still allowed to call themselves by that name. However, due to the distance, her parents do not carry the sharingan an neither does Sukiko. That makes Sukiko and Sasuke distant cousins...

It turned out, after much relentless persuasion, Sasuke did need a place to stay for a while. He agreed to come live with Hikari and Sukiko.

Hikari and Sukiko lived in a small inn-like building. The owner of the building had heard their stories and kindly let them live in the inn. They had to pay a rent, however. Hikari and Sukiko worked very hard to pay this off. They considered themselves very lucky to be living with such a kind landlord.

Sasuke, Sukiko, and Hikari entered the small, shabby place. It had peeling wallpaper that had probably once been very lovely, and chairs that had been worn down by time, and had probably lived in a great many places. There was a small, abandoned reception desk where whoever needed a place to stay for a while could simply sign their name, eat a meal, and sleep. Sasuke, in his usual stance, sheepishly walked up to the desk and signed his name, after a simple ushering movement from Hikari. The two girls then delightfully led him to a room that was across the hall from theirs.

"Wash up, big brother. Madame Yamimaru will be serving lunch really soon," said Sukiko, standing in the doorway.

"We'll meet you in the dining room!" called Hikari from their room.

"Yeah." replied Sasuke, shutting the door.

Sasuke sighed. What was this he had gotten himself into? Some cousin or whatever he had never heard of suddenly existed. He had to leave eventually, but something inside him told him that he coudn't just walk out. It would break her heart.

So, slowly, boredly, he trudged to the small, decaying bathroom. Mold peeked out from the bath tub. Stains were immortalized in the sink. Cracks crawled through the walls and mirror. Turn the faucet. Icy cold water came out. Splash the face. Turn the faucet.

"Freshened up." said Sasuke under his breath.

Pull open the door. Head to the dining room. Wrong way.

"Well, Ms Uchiha! Who is this young man you have brought here? Your boyfriend? Never seen him before!" Called Ms Oshinara Yamimaru. Sukiko giggled.

"Nuh uh Madame! This is Uchiha Sasuke, my cousin!! He's gonna come live with me for a while! Can he have some lunch with us?"

Madame laughed.

"Why a'course. Come sit your self down son!"

Sasuke sat down at the table. At the _end_, of the table, mind you. Not near them. Ohhhhh no.

"So," said Madame, a little lower, as if trying to prevent anyone else from hearing, despite the empty room. "You are _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tossed his head back.

"Yeah." he said, ever mundane.

Sukiko grinned.

"Madame, big brother doesn't say much."

"Ah. Well, here is lunch. Eat up!"

Madame excused herself.

"Well," said Hikari, who had been quiet during all this. "Doesn't this look yummy?"

Night soon fell on them. A shimmery, silver crescent moon hang delicately in the sky, while diamond-like stars sprinkled the night sky. Sukiko and Sasuke were fast asleep. But not Hikari. Her mind was restless. She was a bit worried about this Sasuke guy and how Sukiko seemed so friendly with him. Hikari thought he was really cute. She sighed and rolled over in her twin bed. The glaring green numbers on her digital clock read "1:32 A.M."

"crap..." mumbled Hikari. She got up and stretched, slipping her feet into her sandals and throwing on a jacket. She pushed open the window softly as not to disturb Sukiko-chan. But the window creaked and caused her to stir.

"Mmm... Hikari-chan... what... are you doing?" mumbled Sukiko.

"Uh, don't worry Sukiko-chan. I'm just getting some fresh air. Go back to sleep." whispered Hikari.

"Mmmkay..." she replied, and quickly fell back asleep.

Hikari viewed the rolling mountains and meadering streams that the inn overlooked. The inn was perched on a hill that sort of watched the small village.

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He escaped from the confines of the moldy room to outside, where dew was beginning to drizzle and the pond in the garden reflected the moon. He sat on the stone wall, and looked up at the sky.  
_Wherever I go, its like destruction always follows. Eventually _he_ will come to this village, I'm sure. _thought Sasuke.

Hikari slipped out the back door. She was careful not to knock over anything or make a noise, as she in her clumsy habit tended to do a lot. With her blond hair a mess and nothing on but cotton pants, and a jacket and slippers, she exited into the garden. She was totally shocked to see Sasuke there, and a little embarassed. She decided to approach him.

"Um, uh, hey Sasuke... whatcha doing, out here, so late...?" said Hikari shyly.

"Uhh, I dunno. Can't sleep. A lot on my mind." mumbled Sasuke.

"Uh, oh, well, um, is it alright if I stay outside too?"

"Sure, whatever, I guess."

A long silence followed, and Hikari couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Um, Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking, uh, uh, do you, uh, have a well, a, girlfriend?" Hikari said, stuttering.

Sasuke turned to face Hikari.

"No." he replied coldly, and got up to go inside. The door shut silently. Hikari slowly trudged back inside, and fell into a restless sleep.

A tall, good looking woman in a long coat that reached up to her nose stood in a luxurious yet small living room, reclined on a sofa. Her eyes glimmered with mischeif and the wheels in her mind were turning. Her master was about to conquer again! Ok. So it was some one horse town. Who cares! One step closer to domination! Then she would be reigning queen!

She chuckled softly to herself. A voice came drifting from the room, almost an office, adjacent to the den.

"What's so funny, Itami."

Itami grinned to herself, and almost with cockiness replied,

"Oh nothing Itachi, just planning what I'll do as soon as I'm queen."

"Now now. Let's not get too ambitious. Get back to work. I like your thinking, however." he laughed in his odd little excuse for a laugh. It sounded like a low sort of squeek.

The woman stood up and took her hair out of its tie, so it tumbled down to her shoulders in a silken, shining mass. She delightfully headed back to her bedroom.

Sukiko got up and stretched. It was six'o'clock in the morning,when she always gets up. She stumbled into the bathroom and got the shower running. It didn't occur to her that Hikari wasn't in her bed. She hopped in the shower and washed her hair and her body. Then she quickly jumped out and grabbed a towel. It was customary in the inn to take short showers, do to the lack of a modern water heater in the old place.

After she was all clean, she blow dried her hair and pulled on her pink, longsleeved shirt, short, cut-off denim jacket, and khaki cargo shorts. She pulled on her sandals and then went to the dining room. Madame and a few other people milled around the dining room. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"What's up, Madame?" said Sukiko cheerfully.  
Madame looked at her sullenly and said with panic in her voice,

"Oh my God, Sukiko. There is going to be an invasion of the village! Tomorrow night! What are we going to do?"

Sukiko's smile disappeared from her face. Her first thought was-

"I have to tell Hikari and Sasuke."

So she dashed to Sasuke's room and tore open the door. Sasuke was reclining on his bed, staring at her blankly.

"Eh? What do you want."

"Omigosh, Sasuke!! There is going to be an invasion of our village! Waddar we gonna do?!" she shrieked.

"Whoah whoah whoah. Calm down. Who told you this."

"Well, Madame. But everyone else knows."

Sasuke didn't look concerned.

"Who exactly is doing the "invading" here?" he said sarcastically.  
"C'mon big brother, this might be serious. I have no idea though." she admitted.

"Well, if we are going to be invaded we need ninja, at least chunins."

Sukiko looked exasperated.

"Thats exactly why its so bad. This village has maybe two real ninja. I mean, y'know, some boys like to fight and stuff but not like real ninjas."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"A no-ninja village huh. I guess that means we will need help from the village hidden in the leaves, my village."

"Yes. I need to go find Hikari now and tell her. You go and try to find some way to get help, or something." she said, running out the door.

Itami sat in her bathroom, brushing her long black hair. Brush, brush, brush. Tangle. Yank. Brush, brush. Silky smoooth. She tied up her hair into a low ponytail then trudged to her bedroom closet, peeling through her clothes and finding her akatsuki coat. She zipped it up and yanked some sandals onto her feet. She looked around. Her bedroom was really quite pitiful actually. It was painted in a dark, fading green, and the paint was peeling off at the corners. Her bed was small and stuffed in a corner. Her room was probably the smallest of the whole place. She turned the light off. Now and then she enjoyed her "dark time" as she called it. It was then Itami sorted out her thoughts.

"What is Itachi's reason for invading another village?"

"I can't wait to rule"

"I hope I don't mess up."

"I wonder if Itachi will think I look nice."

"I really don't want to do this."

"Why do I keep having to pretend I want to be Itachi's queen?"

"I am hungry."

Itachi was poring over a map. It showed detail of the village they were invading. He had been quite bored a long time and now finally he could do something that required thought. He had rounded up an army of rogue ninjas to do the small stuff, which was what the majority of the village was. But he would do the slightly bigger thing. That bigger thing was his reason for invading the village. He had known quite a while of their whereabouts, and now he was finally going to extinguish the rest of the clan. Sasuke and Sukiko will die.

Sukiko ran frantically around the inn, searching for Hikari.  
"Shooot, where did she get to?" she said over and over.

At last she saw Hikari passed out by the garden pond. Not dead. Just passed out. Blood sprinkled her forehead.

"Oh my God. MAAAADAME!!!!" shrieked Sukiko. Just them Madame Yamimaru came bustling out through the door.

"Oh my God, Hikari!!" she screamed. "We need to get her inside! Hurry, grab her legs!" The two girls carried the unconscious Hikari inside and laid her on a sofa. "Miss, you there, servant! Fetch a towel and bucket of water! Now!" commanded Madame.

The poor woman scurried off to the laundry room.

"Is she breathing..?" asked Sukiko breathlessly.

"Yes. Not well though. C'mon, hurry up with that towel, dammit!!" replied Madame, half talking to Sukiko and half yelling at the maid. She dipped the towel into the cold water and wiped off the blood and tried to shake her into consciousness. She woke up.

"What? What? Where am I, what happened, what.." she stuttered, the fell asleep.

In spite of the situation Sukiko had to smile.

"Just like Hikari. Madame, lets let her sleep now. We have to get ready for the invasion, lock up and everything."  
"Everyone has been notified. Everyone should be safe, for now." replied Madame.

Hikari woke up lying in her cozy bed. An extra comforter had been lay on her, nice and pink. Fluffy and soft. She was very snuggly. She looked around the room. Hikari was started to notice the room had plywood boarding up the place. She touched her forehead. There was a blood-stained bandage covering her wound. She didn't remember well what had happened. All she knew was she was very thirsty. She went to the kitchen early in the morning and drank two large glasses of juice. Next thing she knew, she was very dizzy and later struck her head on a rock and passed out. Her head still spun a little. Just then Sasuke came into the room. Embarassed, Hikari tugged the covers up over herself. All she wore was a tank top and shorts.

"Hey. How are you." said Sasuke.

"Err, good. What's going on?" asked Hikari.

"Well, not to worry you, but there's an invasion happening tonight. And well, you've been asleep for about a day. One of the servants say that you accidentally drank two glasses of wine when you were half asleep. Basically you got drunk. Nothing to feel bad about. Your Madame told me to tell you to go to sleep. Don't worry about the invasion. Your not involved. Oh, and, I hope you feel better."

Hikari blushed and said.

"Alright, thanks". She felt really stupid. How could she have gotten drunk?! Anyway, what was this about an invasion? Her village, and Sukiko and Madame and Sasuke could be in danger! She felt very panicked. But, eventually, fell asleep.

Sasuke was busy making calls to Konoha. He had to be transferred many times. Finally he spoke to someone.

"Hello? This is Uchiha Sasuke calling from Kono-rai. We have news of in an invasion to this village. Village lacks ninjas. Could it be possible to have some ninja sent for coverage?" said Sasuke statefully.

"Uhh, yeah. Are you sure about this invasion?" replied the person.

"Well, I'm not the invader here. I have a feeling its Uchiha Itachi. "

"Oh well... then, um, yeah. We will send 10 chunin and 7 jounin in two hours."

"The invasion is estimated beginning at 6:00 p.m"

"Uchiha-san, it is 10:00 a.m. we will get them over there, don't worry."

"Yes. Thank you." click.

Itachi stood in the midst of his goons.

"Alright." he announced, silencing their murmurs.

"Now, we being the travel to Kono-rai. You understand your mission. Destory anything you see. Do not kill, however, my prey. Uchiha Sasuke you shall not kill. Uchiha Sukiko you shall not kill. And if you do, I shall kill you. Understand?" he said icily.

"Yes. We shall carry out your mission, Uchiha Itachi. We shall report to you at 3. a.m. We shall not kill the Uchihas. We shall remain faithful to you!" they replied in unison, their deep voices booming in the warehouse.

"Yes. Now let us begin the attack. Move out." smirked Itachi.

Sukiko relayed around the village, informing everyone to board up very well. Their windows, doors, pipes, flaps, roofs, _anything_ that could possibly be broken into. Have rations with you, water, food, blankets, light. Stay indoors! Have weapons with you! Take care of yourselfs. Sukiko wondered if their was any sort of jutsu that could protect against fires. If their was she would gladly perform it on her neighbors- her friends. She was desperate, anxious, nervous. Her bubbly self had been pushed below the surface. She was worried about everything. Running through a mental checklist, she sighed.

"Inn is boarded up. Village boarded up. Everything boarded up. Yet some people could die!" she said, exhaustedly. She would go inside and have weapons, explosives, distractions, everything she told the villagers to have on hand. She would get comfortable, yet be alert. She would protect her friends. She would protect the ones she loved.

Itami sat darkly in the back of the carriage Itachi and Itami rode in. Both donned their Akatsuki coats and looking ninja-y.

"Don't worry about this Itami. You don't have to watch." smirked Itachi.

Itami was very very afriad. She hadn't seen Itachi this sinister in a while. She tried to edge closer into the corner, farther away from Itachi.

Unfortunately Itachi noticed.

"What is the matter, Itami? Are you afraid?"

"No..."

"Come here then.

She resentfully edged back to Itachi's side. He took her face in his hands.

"Don't you go running off, Itami. Don't you go getting killed. I still need you, you know, for future uses." smiled Itachi.

Itami's icy amythyst eyes were dark.

"Don't worry.. I won't."

"Good..." said Itachi, pulling her into a kiss.

It was then, that the destruction started. Then, that the ninjas and villagers fought. Around seven died. Thirty-six injured. The whole time, Sukiko, Hikari, Madame, the maids, and every other inn-inhabitent huddled close togeter in the basement. Basement door locked, several candles illuminating to dusty room. They feared for the amount of oxygen the room contained. Sasuke was also down there. He knew very well by now it was Itachi doing the invading, and also knew very well that he was coming to rid of him and Sukiko. However, he would not let that happen to his only family left, his only support. He looked at Sukiko. She seemed cheerful dispite the situation. Hikari glanced timidly, then looked away. Death raged outside.

Itami stood from a tower in the middle of the village. All around her dead bodies were strewn about. People she had killed. She looked outside the window. Several buildings were burning and smoke ascended to the brilliant pink and orange sunset-sky. Itachi was probably still in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment... the wind carried the screams and cries up to her perch. It was bloodcurling. She was a bit scared. She had killed the guards easily, but what would happen to her after this invasion if they got caught or arrested or something else? What if they found out Itachi was behind all this? What is she was left alone? Eventually, she just found a quite corner and lay down for a nap.

The thugs were now working hard. Many of Kono-rai lay dead, even entire families. The ninja from Konoha fought desperately. They managed to kill several of the thugs, but some still crawled around. Many were trying to put out the fires from explosives and torches..

Sasuke exited the basement and now stood outside the inn. He saw a moving, black figure. The figure looked up. It was Itachi.

Sasuke still stood mundanely on the hill. His hand entered his pocket and revealed a shuriken. In his other hand were three kunai. Itachi still approached him normally, until he was standing right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's heart beat wildly.

"Stay calm, and don't make the first move." he said to himself.

There was a silence, until Itachi said-

"Sasuke. I'm glad you are still alive."

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm glad, too... so, what is it that you want?"

"Don't be foolish little brother. I have come to end you and my cousin's life..." he said coldly.

"Are you sure about that?" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Yes!" said Itachi, and threw a shuriken at Sasuke, who easily dodged it.

"Whatever Itachi. You won't kill me, or Sukiko-chan, because I will defend her." boldy announced Sasuke.

Itachi did not reply. He did the gokakyu no jutsu, and Sasuke avoided that too, and then he released hosenka no jutsu and slightly burnt Itachi. This battle continued on for hours until both of their chakra had been exhausted.

"Well, Sasuke, it seems that I have overestimated you. Here you are, panting like a dog! When are you actually going to hurt me?"

Sasuke's glowing red sharigan eyes glared at Itachi.

"We might be, equal, Itachi," panted Sasuke.

"That is absurd! I am miles above your capabilities! Even that Uzumaki kid is above you. So how are you supposed to beat me?"

This struck Sasuke like a kunai to his heart. It was true, however. Itachi, even Naruto, were better than him. However, he would not give up yet.

"Well, bye bye Sasuke. This has been fun, but now I'm going to kill Sukiko. But first-"

Itachi cast a jutsu that exploded, and Sasuke was unfortuantely caught up in it, knocking him out.

Sukiko could hear a lot of noise outside. For the past three hours Sasuke had been gone, and she was getting worried. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a terrorizing figure stood in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" said Madame.

"Yes," smirked Itachi. "I've come to kill your Sukiko here... so please step aside."

Hikari screamed, and Sukiko had to restrain her.

"Don't worry!" whispered Sukiko.

Sukiko began to run around in a circle, the only jutsu she had ever learned. That released a tornado that spun into Itachi and threw him against the wall.

"Dammit," he said to himself.

In the tornado Sukiko ran outside. She saw Sasuke unconscious on the grass. She ran over to him.

"Oh no, he looks badly burnt... It must have been Itachi..." she said to herself. So she grabbed Sasuke and put him on her back. Silently, she prayed-

"Please don't let my friends get hurt," and ran off down the hill. Fires raged, but the fights were beginning to wind down. Many of the thugs were now dead.

Itachi would not let her get away. He raced out the door, and could see Sukiko carrying Sasuke down the hill, almost in town. Itachi ran past many of the goons' bodies, disgusted at there ungraceful demise. However, that meant he wouldn't have to pay them. Sukiko thought about where she could go that was safe-

"The village tower!" she thought, then headed towards the tower in the middle of the village.

Itachi still ran after her. Sukiko climbed up the steps, horrified to see all the guards dead along the way. Then she pushed open the door, and then locked it, and shoved a bunch of furniture along the door.

She did not notice Itami sleeping peacefully in the corner.

Itami woke up to see a tall, narrow, and disheleved looking young girl, her black hair in a mess and blood and dirt encrusting her face. She saw Sasuke, whom she recognized, unconscious on the floor. She got up and stood next to Sukiko.

Sukiko gasped.

"Oh my gosh, who are you? Please don't kill me!!" screamed Sukiko.

Itami smiled eerily.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Uchiha Sukiko... this is my brother Sasuke... please help him. I think he's gonna die..." said Sukiko frantically.

Itami thought to herself,

_"Wasn't that what Itachi wanted? Sasuke, "Sukiko", dead?"_

It might get her in trouble if she were to help Sasuke.

"Um, I'm sorry, I can't help him. In the meantime, who are you running away from?" Itami asked, although she knew perfectly well.

"This really scary person, Itachi. I don't know if you know him or not. He's my cousin..." sighed Sukiko

"Oh yes, I know him, Sukiko... and he scares me too, don't worry..." she said softly.

Outside, the fires had been extinguished. Smoke still ascended into the night sky. Stars could not be seen, but they were guarding over Sukiko, Hikari, Madame, and all the innocents in Kono-rai. Itachi had left back to his "lair" if you will, knowing he had been a failure. Itami didn't know he had left, and stood waiting with Sukiko. Strangely, she was a comfort to her. Morning broke. Sasuke began to wake up.

"Ah, um, Sukiko... what's up?" said Sasuke.

Sukiko broke into a grin.

"Sasuke-kun! Your alive!!"

Itami thought to herself,

"Now or never. Kill him or not...". She threw a kunai into his shoulder. Sukiko screamed.

"Oh my God!! Sasuke-kun! Lady, why did you do that??!"

"Because I have to kill you two..." said Itami coldly.

Sukiko screamed and grabbed Sasuke. She flew open the door and ran down the steps.

"Oh my God, Oh my GOD!!!" she screamed, crying, hysterical.

Hikari saw her climbing up the hill.

She lay down Sasuke on the grass, sobbing.

"Ohhh Hikariii!! This lady, I think, she killed, Sasuke!!! Please help me, help me get him inside!!" she cried.

"Oh oh oh ok, Sukiko." Hikari wanted to help save Sasuke. The two girls carried him inside, where they went to get Madame and the maids out of the basement.

"Please help Sasuke!" they cried in unison.

Itami dragged the dead bodies from the tower. Oh did they stink to high heaven. She pulled them down the stairs and shoved them in the river. After they drifted downstream she cupped her hands and let the water run over her dirty hands. Clean, pure, fresh water. Clean and pure. Not like her. Her face was covered in dirt and smoke stains. Her hands were bloody and dirty. Of course it wasn't her blood. She thought about going swimming. Without thinking, Itami hopped into the river and swam downstream, faster and faster, feeling light and free. Finally she let the river carry her. The sun was now out, shining warmly on her, the chilly and refreshing water surronding her. For once in a very long time she felt truly blissful. She closed her eyes and floated. Her clothes were soaking wet and Itachi would ask where she'd been, what she'd been doing. Right now she didn't care.

Sasuke woke up in his room. The shutters outside the inn had been removed, and sunlight streamed into the dark room. He got up and stretched, then cringed with pain. There were burns all over his body.  
"Damn, where'd these come from?" he said to himself.

Just then Hikari came in.

"Oh! Omigosh, Uchiha-san... you're awake!" she said, then bustled outside the door into the hallway.

"Sukiko! Madame! Sasuke's awake!" she called.

Madame and Sukiko came running in.

"Wow, Sasuke.You've been asleep for a week, almost. We were really getting worried." said Madame, smiling warmly.

Sukiko just stood there, grinning.

"Yeah well... thanks." he replied.

Hikari wore a plain look on her face, but she was filled with joy. Madame and Sukiko left, and Hikari was about to join them, except Sasuke said-

"Hey, Shinake-san.." said Sasuke said.

"Oh, um, you can, um, you can just call me, um, Hikari if you want.." said Hikari nervously.

"Alright... Hikari. Would you, uh, like to go out sometime, when I'm better?" said Sasuke, a bit embarrased.

Hikari wanted to scream. Instead she screamed on the inside.

"YES YES YEEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah, I mean, I would love it..." said Hikari.

Sasuke smiled.

"It's a promise then."

It was early. No one outside. A tall blond haired boy walked through a forest, until a village came up ahed of him.

"Whoah! Looks like a twister hit this place!" he said, in awe. "This is Kono-rai? Doesn't look like the same one I know."

He continued to walk through the wrecked village.

That afternoon the village leader held a ceremony, and numerous speakers came up to talk. They said final words about the killed families, ninjas, and civilians in the attack. The bodies were laid to rest in a mass funeral. The leader came to speak.

"Well. We've done all the crying, mourning, and sobbing now. Now is time for something more upbeat..." he said.

"I believe we have some awards to give to the villagers here.." he said.

"Now, I understand the visiting chunin and jounin still haven't departed yet.

There was a big, booming yell, which could be made out to be-

"YEAAAAH!"

"Men." thought Sukiko.

Hikari stood beside Sasuke, Sasuke with his arm around her, Hikari's head leaned against his shoulder.

"First, I would like to give every chunin and jounin and award, for there brave defense and show of brotherly love towards our Kono-rai, so please come forward!"

The leader presented every ninja with a medal and a plaque. The ninja stood happily on the stage, until they left.

"Now, I would like to give another special award. Two young people showed enormous courage during the invasion. Will Uchiha Sasuke and Sukiko please step forward."

"Yayyy, Sukiko-chan!" cheered Hikari and Madame.

So the two made there way up to the platform.

"Our Sukiko-san here showed enormous courage. She first informed everyone of the invasion and gave out supplies to many families. She also defended her friend's lives, and also her brother's. She bravely stood through it all, and kept a clear head."

"Most of the time." added Hikari silently.

"And the visiting Sasuke-san, who fought Uchiha Itachi and fell, protecting his family and friends. Without his bravery, much, much more would have been lost."

"So it gives me great honor to present these young two with the Honory Civilian Awards, along with $300 dollars!"

The gathering roared with applause.

That evening Madame held a celebratory feast. Lots of friends came over to say congrats to Sukiko and Sasuke, and they ate heartily.

The young blonde came up to an old woman gathering water at the well.

"Hey, is there an inn somewhere I can stay?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, dear, up the hill there in the west. Plenty of hospitality there, and if you hurry you might be treated to a bite of the feast they're having."the old woman said warmly.

"Thanks, lady" he said and made his way up the hill. He knocked on the door, and one of the maids answered it.

"Hello, can I help you?" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, can I have a room for the night?"

"Right this way, do you have the means to pay for it?" asked the maid.

"Yeah sure. Pay you tomorrow, I swear." said the boy sleepily. While he sluggishly schlepped through the hall, Sasuke spotted him.  
"Naruto!!!" he said loudly.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Oh my gosh. It's really really nice to see you .Well, I'm going to bed."

Sukiko laid eyes on the boy. She instantly fell in love.

Itami and Itachi lay on the bed together.

"Hey Itami..." said Itachi quietly

"Yes Itachi-sama," replied Itami timidly.

"Since you're pregnant with my kid, I was thinking..."

"Yes, Itachi-sama," replied Itami again.

"Would you like to get married?"

Itami stared, face flushed with embarrassment at Itachi.

"Awmygosh, is he PROPOSING to me???" she thought wildly.

"A-anything you want, Itachi-sama,"

"Oh come on." smirked Itachi. "I permit you to share your mind."

"YES!!!!!!!!" shrieked Itami.

Itachi smiled.

"Alright then," he said, getting under the covers.

Sukiko got up and took a shower, in her normal routine. Everything was back to normal, and she felt peaceful. She changed into a black button down shirt and pants. She went to go get Hikari up.

"Hikaaarriiii-chaaannn" cooed Sukiko.

Hikari wasn't asleep. She wasn't in her room. Sukiko dashed to Madame and asked,

"Madame-sama, do you know where Hikari is?"

"Oh yeah, she went out with Sasuke... they look so cute as a couple!" squeled Madame.

Sukiko sighed with relief.

"Thanks, I'm off," she said, then dashed outside.

She instantly spotted Naruto sitting underneath a tree, picking at the grass. Although she was nervous, her bubbly and outgoing side prevailed and she skipped up to him and plopped down next to him.

"Hey there! I'm Uchiha Sukiko.. whats your name?"

Naruto look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um, Uzumaki Naruto... uh, hi."  
"Well, I was just wondering, since you are staying at our inn, where'd ya come from?"

"Oh, me? Konoha. I'm just travelling around cos I heard there was an invasion and I was checking it out. Were you a part of it?"

"Uh-huh." said Sukiko humbly, not wanting to seem like she was a bragger.

"Why don't we go walk by that river?" asked Naruto.

"Sounds good to me!" replied Sukiko, delighted.

Naruto found the girl odd. She was extremely energetic and outgoing, not bossy, not temperamental, not difficult. Just carefree and happy, and confident.

"Y'know," said Naruto. "There's a girl in Konoha I know, who you would probably should meet. She could use a few lessons about bossiness from you."

Sukiko giggled and said playfully,

"What, I'm bossy?"

"No no, I mean, she's bossy. She's a darn stubborn girl. She's kicked my butt a few times."

Sukiko laughed.

"Naruto, right? You're a ninja?"

"Yup. A'course, everyone practically is a ninja in Konoha..."

Sukiko was awed.

"Wow... I need to get out of town more often. So much I don't know..!" she said wistfully.

"Maybe someday you will," prophesized Naruto.

They continued to talk for a long while, till Naruto said,

"Hey, I gotta go. I'm going to be in town for a while, so how about I meet you for a date or something? Maybe get some lunch or something?"

"Sure!! When do you want me to meet you?" asked Sukiko filled with glee.

"Tomorrow, say, i don't know, 3:30. See ya, Sukiko-san."

"Bye..." said Sukiko dreamily.

She skipped home, giggling.

Hikari saw Sukiko skipping home.

"Whatsup Suki-chan?" said Hikari merrily.

"Sasuke's friend, Naruto, asked me out!" squeeled Sukiko.

"Wow!" said Hikari.

"How is Sasuke anyway, Hika-chan? He spends all his time with you," implored Sukiko.

"Oh, well, I'm getting to know him really well. He's really nice. Well, gotta go. I'm going to go see him soon, and we're gonna go get dinner. See ya, Suki-chan."

"Byeee! Have fun and take care of my Big Brother!" laughed Sukiko.

Several months passed. Itami was stroking her little baby, Morichi, on the cheek. He was sleeping soundly in his crib. Itachi came into the room.

"Hey, Itami, what are you doing?" said Itachi, pulling on a black jacket.

"Oh, sorry Itachi-sama. I'll get ready now," replied Itami, pulling a white dress out the closet.

"Hurry up then, can't keep our wedding waiting," smiled Itachi.

"I know," said Itami softly. She slipped out of her top and pants and pulled on the delicate white gown. It was a gorgeous dress. The bodice was sprinkled with glittering clear jewels, and the skirt was made of silk and chiffon. It was delicate and beautiful, and the train trailed back, dazzled with more jewels and on the back of the dress was a large black bow.

Itachi sighed.

"Hey, you look so beautiful."

Itami blushed and said,

"Thank you... you look very handsome."

"Well what are we waiting for. We are going to get married.

"Ok, well is the babysitter coming?" asked Itami.

"Yeah, she'll be coming right away, she said," replied Itachi.

Soon a tall girl with short pink hair and a short dress and boots arrived at the door.

"Hello! I've come to watch your little baby." said the girl cheerfully.

"Thank you. We'll be back soon. Thank you," replied Itachi warmly.

"Baaahh, Mommiii!" squeeled Morichi, "Bye" and "Mommy" the only two words he could say so far.

The two exited the house, and entered a car that drove them through the countryside and into a beautiful field. A small arch stood in the midst of sunflowers and wheat. Several friends including Kisame and Kakashi showed up.

The marriage was so beautiful.

THE END

Epilogue

Itachi and Itami later had another child, a little girl named Nezumi, who looked exactly like Itami. The two children, Morichi and Nezumi, grew up healthy and happy. Itachi put aside his evil doings to raise his children, and Itami and Itachi were very much in love. They now lived in a large house in the midst of wheat and sunflowers.

Sasuke and Hikari continued to date until Sasuke had to leave, a few months after he healed from his burns and cuts. Hikari was broken hearted and for six years she did not see Sasuke at all. Until, one day, when she was 21, Sasuke returned to Kono-rai to ask Hikari to marry him. And they did. The two of them now live happily in a small house in Konoha, raising three children, two boys and a girl. The boys are named Hakuba and Sadato and the girl was named Erina. Of course, these two were very happy as well.

Naruto and Sukiko never quite made it as a couple, because Naruto was always gone doing something. They tried to get married once, age 24, but they ended up getting a divorce a year later. Naruto is now living in Konoha. Sukiko lives in Kono-rai and has married a ninja from Konoha that visited. She is now very happy and a proud mother of twins, that she had at age 30. She often takes her two children to see "Aunt Hikari" and "Uncle Sasuke". The three friends continued to be friends the rest of their lives. Naruto sort of faded out of the picture for Sukiko.

Sukiko hadn't seen Itami in a long while. She still remembered distincly how she drove a kunai into Sasuke's shoulder. One day when she was toting her two young ones she saw a middle aged woman with one teenaged boy and a younger girl. Her face and distinct violet eyes were familiar to Sukiko. So she approached her, two children in tow.

"Excuse me, haven't I seen you before?" inquired Sukiko.

"Eh," began Itami, then thought. The girl's blue-black hair was familiar, and so were her imploring ice blue eyes.

"Yes. I believe it was about twenty years ago. There was battle at your village, and I almost killed your brother, Sasuke."

"Oh yeah," laughed Sukiko. "Well its good to see you, despite the circumstances we were placed in last time. Anyhow, I need to go. Nice running into you."

"Bye," replied Itami.

Our guide of these one's lives is over, for now. Now, we leave them to there lives, there now peaceful lives. There adventures continue, but our record of them does not. Hopefully, however, there lives were remain recorded for all to see for a very long time.


End file.
